


Be My Lobster

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lobsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyvRjF0NBeM">this clip</a> from the TV show Friends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be My Lobster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this clip](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyvRjF0NBeM) from the TV show Friends.

"Do you think lobsters can be gay?"

Kurt’s hands still in Blaine’s hair, and he looks down at the boy resting in his lap.

"I’m sorry, what?"

Blaine chances a glance upwards before looking at the TV again.

"I said, do you think lobsters can be gay?" Blaine pauses and then looks up at Kurt again. “Also, why did you stop playing with my hair?"

"Because I think you’ve gone insane." Kurt arches an eyebrow and Blaine sighs, turning so that he’s face-up instead of sideways.

"Look, I’m just saying—"

"No, no, I cannot have this conversation while you are looking at me like that. Up." Kurt wiggles his legs until Blaine is sitting up, pouting.

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like  _that_ ," Kurt deadpans. “Like I just ran over a dog."

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, I didn’t run over a dog, now talk to me about lobsters!"

Blaine’s face cracks into a smile, and then a grin, and then he’s laughing, pitched over so that his forehead is against Kurt’s shoulder.

"Stop it, it’s not funny."

"Yes, it really is, oh my god. Can I quote that on Facebook?"

Kurt pushes at Blaine until he’s sitting up again.

"Why am I dating you again?" Kurt deadpans as Blaine wipes at his eyes, still smiling. Blaine looks at Kurt for a moment, as if he’s really trying to think of an answer to the question.

"Because…" Blaine drawls slowly, glancing upwards in thought. “I ask you questions about lobster sexuality?"

Kurt cracks at that, head falling forward as he covers his mouth and Blaine kisses him on the cheek.

"Okay, okay." Kurt takes a few deep breaths and brings his legs up on the couch, angling his body to look at Blaine. “So why do you need to know this? Should I Wikipedia it?" Kurt slips his phone out of his pocket and Blaine just shakes his head.

"No, no, I was asking because, well, you know that Friends episode?"

"You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"The one with the prom video."

Kurt just gives Blaine a look, and he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"The one where Ross and Rachel get together."

Kurt gives Blaine another look.

"The first time!"

"Oh, okay, yeah, go on."

"Well, there’s that whole thing, about how Rachel is Ross’s lobster, and I don’t know if that thing about lobsters is true, but that’s beside the point." Blaine’s rambling, so Kurt presses a finger to Blaine’s lips.

"So if it might not even be factually true, why does it matter if lobsters can be gay or not?" Kurt tilts his head down as he asks, staring Blaine in the eye as his shoulders droop.

Blaine kisses Kurt’s finger before it’s pulled away.

"That’s true, I guess."

"Also, do we have to be lobsters? We can’t be swans or turtle doves?"

Blaine grins and pecks Kurt on the lips.

"You’re lucky you’re so cute."

"Lucky every single day."


End file.
